


Whispers from The Stars

by honeydew_lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, College, Cute, M/M, Small Towns, Stargazing, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydew_lemon/pseuds/honeydew_lemon
Summary: bokuaka college au | stargazing oneshot-"We should go stargazing! Since this a small college town, we should be able to drive a little way out to see the stars."Akaashi giggled at his enthusiasm."That actually sounds really fun! Let me grab some blankets and we can go."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Whispers from The Stars

It had been a long day for Bokuto. Volleyball practice wasn't getting any easier as the season was quickly approaching. With a long sigh, he shifted his bag to the left so he could get his apartment key out of his right pocket. As Bokuto was about to unlock the door, he heard a small click from the inside and was met face to face with Akaashi. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle when he saw his boyfriend’s tangled jet-black hair, sticking up in every direction.

"I'm sorry… did I wake you?" Bokuto asked, a little concerned.

Akaashi gave him a faint smile. He attempted to fix his hair so that it didn't look so crazy. It didn't work.

"Not at all… I set an alarm for when you would be home." Bokuto felt a warmth spread across his face as Akaashi looked up at him.

Akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes still had sleep in them, but a small sparkle appeared when a ray of sunlight seeped into the apartment from the doorway. Without a word, Bokuto pulled him into a hug and planted a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm glad to be home…”

Akaashi nuzzled his face into the crook of Bokuto's neck as they felt the weight from the day melt away.  
Later that night, as they sat together on the couch, sharing a blanket and hands intertwined, Bokuto had an idea. Akaashi felt a sudden surge of energy from the white-haired boy and planted a small kiss on his cheek to catch his attention.

"What's up Kou? Something on your mind?” Even though Bokuto was exhausted from a long day of classes and practice, Akaashi saw a flame flicker in his golden eyes.

"We should go stargazing! Since this a small college town, we should be able to drive a little way out to see the stars."

Akaashi giggled at his enthusiasm.

"That actually sounds really fun! Let me grab some blankets and we can go."

After 10 minutes or so, they're climbing into Bokuto's car and he starts the engine. As they pull out of the apartment complex, Bokuto takes hold of Akaashi's hand. Akaashi gives his hand a little squeeze as he settles into his seat. As they drive, the streetlights became far and few between. Their college was surrounded by small, two-lane roads that stretched for miles into emptiness. Oddly enough, the vastness gave them a sense of comfort, like they were at home.

"Do you have a place in mind Kou?" Akaashi asks, breaking the comforting silence of the drive. 

"Honestly, I'm just driving until it feels right." Bokuto laughs in response.

Akaashi loves the feeling of adventure when he's with him. He lightly kisses the outside of Bokuto's hand.

"Whatever you say Kou. I'll follow your lead. Always." Akaashi sighs and then turns to look out the window.

The light from town can no longer be they drive along an empty road. He had to admit, the stars shine a little brighter outside of town. They had been driving for about 20 minutes when Akaashi felt the car slow then pull off the road into a small semi-circle of dirt.

"Ah, this will be perfect!" Bokuto cheers as he quickly hops out of the car to open Akaashi's door.

He reaches out his hand for Akaashi to hold. The moon casts deep shadows against the white-haired boy’s shirt that make his muscles stick out. Akaashi’s breath hitches for a moment.  
Akaashi gently takes Bokuto's hand and he steps out of the car. A warm breeze blows through his hair and the night air is refreshingly sweet. The only light around them radiates from the half-moon and the twinkling stars. Bokuto begins to climb onto the hood of the car. Akaashi follows his lead as Bokuto helps him onto the hood. Bokuto lays his back against the windshield and extends an arm to his grinning boyfriend to accept him into his arms.

The world seems to pause at that moment. Akaashi is starstruck by the way the moon illuminates his face. The golden flecks in his eyes seem to glow more in the darkness. Akaashi gladly accepts his invitation and settles himself into Bokuto's arms. Akaashi tosses the blanket over them as he rests his head on Bokuto's chest. His steady heartbeat almost lulls Akaashi to sleep. Bokuto protectively wraps his arm around Akaashi and sets his hand on his waist. He pulls him closer to his body and Akaashi lets out a soft sigh as Bokuto begins to play with his hair with his free hand. They both look up at the twinkling stars in wonder.

"Why do you think the stars are always able to shine so brightly?" Bokuto asks curiously.

Akaashi was silent for a minute, collecting his thoughts.

"I think the stars shine so brightly is because each star represents someone's soul."

Bokuto's taken aback by this.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean that the stars are connected to people's souls on earth and the happier their soul is, the brighter the star will shine." Akaashi lets out an airy laugh. "It's weird isn't it?"

"Not at all…" he pauses for a moment. Bokuto is left speechless. This wasn't the first time.

It was so different... and yet it felt so loving.

"Honestly, Akaashi, you amaze me. Every day. You leave me speechless more often than not." 

Akaashi becomes flustered and Bokuto notices a pink tint on his face.

"If I'm being really honest, this thought first crossed my mind the moment I first saw you playing volleyball in high school…" Akaashi can't believe he's about to tell Bokuto this.

The pink tint on his face deepens to a red and he tries to shield his eyes.

"When I first saw you, the thought of you being a ‘star’ crossed my mind… it was brief, but I couldn't believe that one was right in front of me." Akaashi quietly explains to him.

At this point, he's too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend, thinking he might be scaring Bokuto. In reality, Bokuto feels like he’s on cloud nine by this sudden confession.

"That night, I stood in my backyard, looking at the night sky, and noticed that one start shown brighter than all the others. It was that moment when I believed that our souls are connected because we had met that day." Akaashi grows quiet, waiting for a response.

It was silent for a couple of minutes until Akaashi felt something soft against his lips. The next thing he knew he was being pulled into the white-haired boy's lap and he felt a hand rub up and down his spine. His soft touch sent chills along Akaashi’s spine as he was taken by surprise, but in a good way. He leans into the warmth of Bokuto’s body. Bokuto wraps his arms around his blushing boyfriend’s waist and pulls him closer until their chest to chest. Their hearts racing as they deepen their kiss.

"As I said before, you amaze me every day. You are my shining star." Bokuto whispers against his lips between soft kisses.

They didn't notice, but up in the sky, two stars seemed to shine brighter than any others.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i had this idea when i was driving around my college town at night hehehe :)  
> i felt like the mood really fit with bokuaka <3 im in love with them


End file.
